


A Rainy Night

by alexkillian13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Maybe a happy ending?, References to Drugs, Relationship Issues, domestic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkillian13/pseuds/alexkillian13
Summary: John Watson is entirely in love with Sherlock Holmes, as they have spent years solving crimes together.As they have fallen in love, they have also become entirely too aware of each other's flaws, some worse than others.Sherlock Holmes is a drug addict. John Watson is a doctor.





	A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you happen to find/read this, please read with caution. I haven't finished writing this and I don't know where it's gonna go, so there may be some triggering content that I have not already tagged. Please also note that I am by no means a master at writing fanfiction, I'm quite a newbie, actually. I post things as I write them just to practice. OH ANDI I'M AMERICAN SO IF THERE ARE ANY BRITISH INACCURACIES PLEASE JUST LAUGH AT MY AMERICAN IGNORANCE.
> 
> Besides all that!
> 
> I promised myself I'd never read/write angst, but I was inspired by a picture of sad John and that sparked this piece!
> 
> Enjoy!

john sat in his car, pulled over on the side of the highway with his emergency lights blinking. his head on the steering wheel, he couldn’t control the tears racing down his face and his breath going faster than he could catch up with. his mind wasn’t helping either, replaying the scene that he ran away from over and over again, analyzing every minuscule detail. 

i can’t let him keep doing this to me, john thought to himself. 

he turned on the radio, hoping to drown out some of the madness that clouded his consciousness. turning up the volume only slightly, he heard the beginnings of a song with too many memories. he slammed the radio silent again. 

“God damnit!” he screamed, and threw his head into the steering wheel, feeling the tears come again.

he wanted to scream, and speed down the highway in the rain. he wanted to lose control and throw the front of his car into a tree before he could slam on the breaks. he wanted to die in a flaming ball of spite, to cause pain to the main who brought him endless torture. he sighed, feeling his body tire of tears and anger. breaths came slower, and he rolled down his window by lazily holding his finger on the button. the cool wind blew in a few raindrops onto his face, but he didn’t mind. it was nice to feel something, to physically feel something. he allowed his lungs to fill as he looked up at the moon, half full in a sky full of white dots. the earth could be so beautiful, why would god ruin it with humanity? 

john felt empty but more calm, a strange concoction of emotion, but he’d take it over the anger and frustration that had consumed him moments ago. he wasn’t sure what to do, or where to go. he didn’t want to go back to the house, he couldn’t deal with the situation very well waiting for him. he was hungry and had a little money, and while he wasn’t sure he’d be able to actually eat, he figured he’d give it a shot— at least it would kill some time and give him some time to think.

he lifted his head and flicked the emergency lights off, perfectly convenient for an emotional breakdown. he measled his phone out of his jeans pocket, and searched the nearest pub, about 5 minutes from where he was on the highway, just the next exit off and to the right. he’d drove pretty far away when he left the house, so he wasn’t too familiar with the area, completely unsure if he’d ever been to this pub before— possibly the only one (in england?) he hadn’t seen yet. 

he kept the radio off and the window rolled down as he drove down the empty highway, careful to avoid driving as fast as he wanted to. for as much as he wanted to cause more chaos, he knew it was unnecessary.


End file.
